Indiana University brings multidisciplinary research teams with expertise in translational sciences along with streamlined resources, efficient services, and an institutional environment that fosters innovative clinical and translational research to the NCTN. IU investigators have left trials that defined the standard of care in thymoma, testes, pancreas, and breast cancer. We are committed to leading and supporting the next generation of translational trials within the National Clinical Trial Network. As a Lead Academic Participating Site we will pursue four specific aims: 1) Integrate genomics, pharmacogenomics, and other molecular assays with traditional histopathology to individualize therapy, 2) Lead clinical and translational research in key rare tumors, 3) Use the cooperative groups to further cancer survivorship research, and 4) Mentor junior faculty members. To accomplish those specific aims, we have redesigned and consolidated the clinical trial infrastructure to function with greater efficiency and cost-effectiveness while still meeting the needs of investigators. Overall leadership of the NCTN at lU is vested in Dr. Kathy Miller, a seasoned investigator who has led three national trials coordinated by ECOG. Dr. Miller enjoys widespread institutional and multidisciplinary support and is fully empowered to leverage resources needed to facilitate accrual and movement of IU translational science forward to the NCTN. She is joined by key investigators in Hematology/Oncology, Gynecologic Oncology, Radiation Oncology, Surgery, Pathology, Nursing, and Urology. In this application IU will be joined by four affiliates 1) The Richard A Roudebush VA Medical Center, 2) IU Health Ball Memorial Hospital, 3) IU Health Central Indiana Cancer Centers, and 4) IU Health Goshen. IU accrual averages ~100 patients per year over the most recent 5 year period with participation in ECOG (~65%), GOG (~25%), and ACOSOG (~10%). In addition IU investigators have held key leadership roles within ECOG and the GOG and have made key scientific contributions employing biologic specimens banked as part of cooperative group trials.